A cross-sectional, neuroepidemiologic study is being conducted in order to estimate the risk of symptoms of peripheral neuropathy and depression in construction painters when compared with glaziers. Funds are requested for the analysis of data which will have been collected by July, 1983, from members of the International Brotherhood of Painters and Allied Trades. The study comprises Mr. Freeman's doctoral dissertation. The study is significant because (1) prior work suggests painters might risk symptoms of peripheral and central neuropathy, and solvents to which painters are exposed are neurotoxic; (2) we use validated questionnaires, which ascertain effect modifiers, to detect outcomes; (3) the Univon might use the results to focus preventive efforts and more detailed studies on those of its 125,000 painters who appear at risk of neurotoxicity. We selected a stratified (age & geographic locale), systematic sample of 4118 painters and 4121 glaziers, members of the same Union. Several sources suggest glaziers have little exposure to neurotoxicants. A mailed, self-administered questionnaire, parts of which we designed and validated in 1981, will ascertain symptoms of neuropathy, occupational exposures, and effect modifiers or confounders (alcohol use, cigarette use, diseases or drugs causing neuropathy, etc). We are complelled to use this approach because of the large size of the population at risk, its dispersion nation-wide in small local unions, the high cost of neurologic exam by clinicians. The approach has the major advantage of involving International union headquarters, the only organization capable of systematic surveillance and prevention of disease among construction painters who have diverse exposures to solvent paints and who may work for several small contractors in a year. Data analysis will estimate crude and adjusted odds ratios of peripheral neuropathy and depressive symptoms in solvent-exposed painters vs. glaziers; assessment of confounders and effect modifiers; tests of dose-response relationships. Both the 4-week period and the one year period preceding the completion of questionnaire will be the focus. Workers, who meet a priori established criteria of symptom frequency, will receive a letter from us advising them to consult their personal physician. Future long-term efforts (industrial hygiene studies, medical examinations and health education) require estimates of risk, derived from this study, for establishment of priorities.